One or more aspects of one or more embodiments of the present disclosure herein are directed toward an amine compound and an organic electroluminescence device including the same.
Development on organic electroluminescence displays as image display devices has been actively conducted. An organic electroluminescence display is a self-luminescent display and is different from a liquid crystal display, for example, in that it accomplishes display (of an image) by recombining holes and electrons injected from a first electrode and a second electrode in an emission layer and emitting light via a luminescent organic compound material included in the emission layer.
As an example of an organic electroluminescence device, an organic device may be composed of a first electrode, a hole transport layer disposed (e.g., positioned) on the first electrode, an emission layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the emission layer, and a second electrode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes are injected from the first electrode, and the injected holes move via the hole transport layer and are injected into the emission layer. Meanwhile, electrons are injected from the second electrode, and the injected electrons move via the electron transport layer and are injected into the emission layer. By recombining the injected holes and electrons in the emission layer, excitons are generated in the emission layer. The organic electroluminescence device emits light during the transition of the excitons back to a ground state. However, the configuration of an organic electroluminescence device is not limited thereto, and various suitable modifications may be possible. For applying an organic electroluminescence device in a display, the decrease of a driving voltage and the increase of emission efficiency of the organic electroluminescence device are desired.